1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to processing systems and more particularly to packet switching in a cluster server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Link aggregation protocols often are employed in networks to aggregate, or bond, multiple point-to-point physical links into a single logical link that can provide improved overall bandwidth and resiliency. Typically, these protocols rely on the exchange of link aggregation messages between the two ports at opposite ends of a point-to-point link in order to establish an aggregated group of links. To initiate link aggregation, a device transmits discovery packets over each of its link-aggregation-enabled ports of interest to determine whether the port at the other end is enabled to support link aggregation. Those links identified as supporting link aggregation at both ends then may be combined into a single logical link over which one or more packet flows may be distributed.